Raine's Night Out
by shadowXwurmpleX3
Summary: Raine gets an unexpected company one night. One-Shot, hints of humor, one big spoiler


Raine's Night Out

Disclaimer: I don't own anything so don't try anything funny O3O

* * *

In Luin one night. A dark figure was staring out into the calm water. Yes, she did have a fear of water, but that didn't stop it from being calming in a certain way. The dark figure was Raine Sage. She had silver hair with orange robes. She also had eyes that are as blue as the never-ending ocean. Lloyd and the others decided to stop in Luin for the night before going to the Wind Seal. 'Why did we have to stop in Luin? Oh I remember now,' Raine sighed.

xFlashbackx

"Hey, Lloyd, where are we going? I thought we were heading to the Wind Seal." Colette asked.

"Yeah, we are," Lloyd replied, as he was looking at the map.

"Are you sure? This travel is taking quite a long time," Genis chimed in.

"Positive,"

"Let me see the map," Raine said.

"Sure,"

"…LLOYD!" Raine screamed, while stopping in her tracks.

"Uh… yeah?"

"You've been reading the map upside down!" Raine said, obviously angry.

"How was I supposed to know?" Lloyd asked, oblivious to her anger.

"You should've given the map to either me or Kratos," Raine snapped.

"Well, the least we can do is stop in Luin since it is getting dark, then tomorrow we'll head to the Wind Seal," Kratos said calmly.

"Okay," everyone said.

xFlashback endsx

'Lloyd sure is a bright student,' Raine thought to herself sarcastically. She just watched the river flow around through Luin. She hadn't realized the footsteps behind her.

"You should really be on guard at all times, Raine" said a voice behind her, which startled her a bit.

"Hello Kratos," Raine said dryly. After a few moments of silence, Kratos sat beside her, which also startled her since she thought he was going to go back into the inn.

"May I ask what you're doing at this time at night?" Kratos asked.

"I could say the same to you," Raine casually responded. Kratos just smirked. They sat in another moment of calming silence.

"I couldn't sleep that's why," Raine replied after a moment.

"Have you tried counting the stars?"

"Uh… I haven't tried that before…" Raine said, thoughtfully then added," I usually read a book, but most of the books I packed, I already read," Raine sighed.

"Well, I think there's a shop that sells books," Kratos said.

Raine looked at him in surprise, "How do you know that?" she asked.

"I've been here before," Kratos said, but the look in his eyes showed something like nostalgia, then it ended rather quickly.

"I'll look into that shop tomorrow," Raine said to half herself, then another moment of silence. This side of Kratos made Raine really curious. Why had he start acting like this to her? They barely even talked, so why bother speaking to her? Well, she did admit to herself she felt quite safe when he was around. Then it hit her, every time when she casted a spell Kratos would protect her from the closest enemy. Her face turned red from that mere thought. 'Raine, get over it! It's not like he feels that way about me… right?' she thought.

"Raine, are you alright?" Kratos asked, with a hint of concern in his voice.

"Y-yes I'm alright, just a bit cold," Raine stammered.

"Okay, well, if you're feeling cold, would it be comfortable if I did this?" Kratos asked as he putted his strong arms around Raine, which made her face redder than before, while Kratos was also a little red. It also made Raine feel warm, surprisingly.

"Uh… T-Thanks…" Raine stammered, while still red. Kratos just nodded, still holding her lithe and slim figure. She also had a sweet scent around her which made Kratos drowsy for the first time in many years.

'I hadn't felt this way since Anna…" Kratos shook off the thoughts, since he knew Anna would've wanted him to be happy and not dwell in the past. "Raine?" Kratos asked after a while.

"Hmm?" she answered drowsily.

"Do you want to go back in the inn?"

"Okay," she said as both of them walked back to the inn.

"Thanks," Raine said, as they got to the entrance of the inn.

"What for?"

"For keeping me company," Raine replied. Kratos just nodded then received a kiss on the cheek, which surprised him as well as turned his face a tiny red.

"I think you did it wrong" Kratos said.

"What do you-" She was cutted off when Kratos pulled her into a deep kiss. Raine was surprised and her cheeks went red and her eyes closed, while Kratos was savoring every moment of it. Then they pulled apart.

"Let's pretend we never did that," Raine whispered.

"Agreed," Kratos whispered back. Then they headed back into the inn. Little did they know… on the balcony of the inn.

"Now I know your little secret, Raine." A small figure in the shadow snickered. And that small figure's name… was… none other than... Genis Sage…

* * *

A/N: Yes I had to put Genis somewhere in the story so… oh and I think I still suck at making 'romance' so… yeah… bye…?


End file.
